ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Star Trek (the original series)
Star Trek is a science fiction television series created by Gene Roddenberry . The series is the first of the Star Trek series and movies. Today, the series often Star Trek: The Original Series or Classic Trek in order to distinguish him from the other series. The series aired from September 8 1966 t / m September 2 1969 . There were 80 episodes produced, of which 79 have been aired. Although the series was canceled after a relatively short time put, he had a strong following of fans, and marked the beginning of a phenomenon. The success of the program led to five additional television series and eleven movies. The Guinness Book of Records also indicate the series when the series with the most spin-offs . Content [ hide ] *1 Story *2 Awards *3 Creation *4 Characters *5 Cast *6 Episodes **6.1 Best Episodes *7 Music **7.1 Introduction **7.2 Background *8 Star Trek 2.0 on G4 *9 Remastered Series *10 External links Story [ edit ] It is the 23rd century. The earth along with many other planets member of the United Federation of Planets . The series follows the adventures of the crew of the spaceship Enterprise . This ship commanded by Captain James T. Kirk ( William Shatner ) and Mr.. Spock ( Leonard Nimoy ) is on a five year mission to explore the universe. Each episode began with the words: :Space ... the Final Frontier. These are the voyages of the starship ''Enterprise . Its five-year mission: to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no man has gone before.'' When Star Trek debuted on NBC in 1966, it was not an instant hit. The ratings were low, and during the second season already threatened to stop the series. However, the series gradually gained increasing support from fans, who demanded a third season. This was also there. However, NBC moved the series to Friday, so the ratings declined. At the end of the season, the third series was then also put stop. But during the repetitions in the years after the series became more popular. Prices [ edit ] Although he has never won, she Star Trek was nominated for the following Emmy Awards : *Outstanding Dramatic Series (Gene Roddenberry and Gene L. Coon ), 1967 *Outstanding Dramatic Series (Gene Roddenberry), 1968 *Outstanding Supporting Actor ( Leonard Nimoy as Mr.. Spock), 1967, 1968, 1969 *Outstanding Guest Appearance ( Frank Gorshin as Commissioner Bele), 1969 *Individual Achievement in Art Direction and Allied Crafts (Jim Rugg), 1967 *Individual Achievement in Cinematography (Darrell Anderson, Linwood G. Dunn, and Joseph Westheimer), 1967 *Individual Achievement in Film and Sound Editing (Douglas Grindstaff), 1967 *Outstanding Achievement in Film Editing (Donald R. Rode), 1968 *Special Classification of Individual Achievement for Photographic Effects (The Westheimer Company), 1968 *Outstanding Achievement in Art Direction and Scenic Design (John Dwyer and Walter M. Jeffries), 1969 *Outstanding Achievement in Film Editing (Donald R. Rode), 1969 *Special Classification Achievements for Photographic Effects (The Howard A. Anderson Company, The Westheimer Company, Van der Veer Photo Effects, Cinema Research), 1969. Eight of the episodes were nominated for one of the biggest prizes in the world of science fiction; the Hugo Award in the category "Best Dramatic Presentation". In 1967 the nominated episodes were " The Naked Time"," The Corbomite Maneuver ", and" The Menagerie ". In 1968, the nominees were: " Amok Time "," Mirror, Mirror "," The Doomsday Machine "," The Trouble with Tribbles ", and" The City on the Edge of Forever ".Star Trek won both years prices for the episodes "The Menagerie" and "The City on the Edge of Forever". In 1968, the episode "The City on the Edge of Forever," written by winning Harlan Ellison , the prestigious Writers Guild of America Award for "Best Original Teleplay". Creation [ edit ] Roddenberry had long been a fan of science fiction. In 1960 he came up with the proposal for Star Trek , a series about a large space that the universe had to explore. Roddenberry's idea was influenced by AE van Vogts tales of the Space Beagle , Eric Frank Russell's Marathon stories, and the film Forbidden Planet . There are also many links are established with the series Rocky Jones, Space Ranger . [1] Roddenberry was also inspired by the Horatio Hornblower novels. The Kirk character was more or less Hornblower in space. [2] Roddenberry himself had a lot of experience with writing westerns . In 1964, Roddenberry made a three-year development deal with the TV production company Desilu . In Roddenberry's original concept, the protagonist was called Captain Robert April of the "SS Yorktown ". He later changed this to Christopher Pike . The pilot episode called " The Cage "was made in 1964, with actor Jeffrey Hunter in the role of Pike. In the time that Star Trek was made was the racial segregation still strong in American films and television series. Roddenberry did, however, waive these stereotypes and create a cast of men and women from different ethnic groups. He did this based on the idea that racism and sexism would not exist. 23rd century Besides people, he also gave some aliens a major role in the series, including Spock , who is half human and half Vulcan was. Other features of Star Trek were more or less invented to solve. Problems in production The diagnostic machine that crew members were "beamed" was coined as a way to travel and vice versa without requiring each landing a spacecraft had to be filmed. Crew quickly from the ship to a planet The communicator was introduced to serve in many episodes, as plot so that the crew could get stuck because the thing was broken and they therefore no longer had contact with the ship. Fixed [2] The Star Trek concept was first offered to the CBS network, but rejected the concept off because they saw more in the series Lost In Space . Star Trek was then offered to NBC, who agreed at first but the first pilot episode disapproved . However, NBC was impressed by the idea, and therefore made the unusual decision to make., A second pilot This was " Where No Man Has Gone Before ". Only the character of Spock came back for this second pilot. All the other characters from the first pilot were replaced in the second. This second pilot introduced the main characters Captain Kirk ( William Shatner ), chief engineer and Lieutenant Scott( James Doohan ) and Lieutenant Sulu ( George Takei ). Characters as Dr. Leonard McCoy ( DeForest Kelley ) and Lieutenant Uhura ( Nichelle Nichols ) were introduced later in the series. Roddenberry's decision to an Asian (Sulu) and an African-American (Uhura) large non-stereotypical roles to give was a risky decision. The ship Enterprise was designed by Matt Jefferies . Costume designer William Ware Theiss created the famous uniforms for the crew. Wah Chang , who previously worked for Walt Disney , was asked the propsdesign. The series introduced many things that would be standard in later science fiction works; the warp drive, teleportation, wireless communicators and scanners, energy weapons, laser surgery, a cloaking device for spacecraft and computers that could talk. Characters [ edit ] Star Trek was the relatively unknown crew celebrities. Kelley did before them in movies and television, but always in small roles. Shatner and Nimoy also had some experience with television, but both were virtually unknown to the general public. Although the series made them famous, most actors were suffering from the effects Swiebertje ( typecasting ). The three main characters were Kirk, Spock, and McCoy. The writers often played in their different personalities. In many stories, the personalities of the three. Clashed The Spock Character was first rejected by networks for being a "devil" appearance would have. Too much with his pointy ears and eyebrows In publishing material ears and eyebrows were even censored. But Spock eventually became one of the best known and most famous characters from the series. Cast [ edit ] Episodes [ edit ] For episodes of Star Trek well-known science fiction writers (were Robert Bloch , Norman Spinrad , Harlan Ellison and Theodore Sturgeon ) as TV writers hired. Several topics were covered in the series. The series introduced many contemporary situations denounced as sexism, racism, nationalism, and global war. Episodes like " The Apple "," Who Mourns for Adonais? ", and" The Return of the Archons "display subtle anti-religious themes. " Bread and Circuses "and" The Omega Glory "have themes that are more pro-religious and patriotic are. Many episodes were subsequently rewritten because of the censorship that NBC applied. The Original Series was also known for his sense of humor, such as Spock and McCoy "friendly" bickering. Episodes like " The Trouble with Tribbles "," I, Mudd "and" A Piece of the Action "were written as comedies. Best episodes [ edit ] According to Entertainment Weekly , [3] are the 10 best episodes of Star Trek: #The City on the Edge of Forever #Space Seed #Mirror, Mirror (TOS episode) | Mirror, Mirror #The Doomsday Machine (TOS episode) | The Doomsday Machine #Amok Time #The Devil in the Dark #The Trouble with Tribbles #This Side of Paradise (TOS episode) | This Side of Paradise #The Enterprise Incident #Journey to Babel Music [ Edit ] Intro [ edit ] The intro music of the series for many recognizable. It was composed by Alexander Courage , and has also been used in a number of Star Trek spin-off episodes and movies. The text was written by Gene Roddenberry without Courage 'knowledge, and with no intent to ever spend. sung version Background [ edit ] Due to budget reasons, the series made extensive use of early music or music written for other episodes. Of the 79 episodes had only 31 unique background music for that episode was specifically composed. Star Trek 2.0 on G4 [ edit ] On April 10 2006 began G4 with broadcasting an interactive version of Star Trek called "Star Trek 2.0". Here you can chat online and "Spock Market" Using [4] . Messages from the online chat may be shown during the broadcast along with "Trek Stats" and "Trek Facts." Remastered series [ edit ] In September 2006 began CBS Paramount Television to broadcast an enhanced version of Star Trek: The Original Series in high definition and with new CGI effects. [5] This is done under the supervision of Mike Okuda , technical consultant of later series. In some cases even new actors added to the background of some scenes. [6] The first remastered episode aired was " Balance of Terror "on the weekend of September 16th 2006 . Category:1966 television series debuts Category:1969 television series endings